


Take a Hint

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bumblebee gets pissed off seeing his ex, Grimlock might kill Smokescreen, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Smokescreen is a thristy, lots of yelling, smokescreen is a jealous prick, smokescreen might die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: Bumblebee didn't expect to see someone who ditch him in the mud with Jazz now there's going to be a huge argument between the two of them





	1. The Arrivial

**Author's Note:**

> Bumblebee old ex-boyfriend shows up, and oh dear bumblebee will lash at out smokescreen for ditching him

It was totally unexpected for Bumblebee when jazz showed up, he was happy when Jazz came but he had a sour look when Smokescreen came with Jazz to visit them. "Hey babe how are you, I miss you, you look good~" Smokescreen flirted at Bumblebee. "Kay I'm good, and I don't miss you and I don't look good I look GREAT" Bumblebee glared dangerously before storming off annoyed, which left the racer very confused. 

As Bumbleebee stormed off he noticed Grimlock was looking at bee confused and angry at the same time "Bee did he hurt you? If he did can I punch him." Bumblebee smiled happily at Grimlock protection, he grew fond of him Grimlock after spending lots of time together and forming a relationship with the dinobot. "Grim as much as I would love you for doing that the answer is no and yes he did hurt me." Bumblebee explained patting Grimlock helm gently, as grimlock nuzzled him helm into Bumblebee's servos. Bumblebee giggles softly " Grim I love you so much" bee said softly which the dinobot heard and nuzzled him.  
It only took a few minutes when Smokescreen appeared his door wings twitching angerily killing the mood for both Bee and Grimlock. "Babe why are with him"  
Smokescreen glared at grimlock only to cower in fear when he heard the dinobot growl dangerously at him " Smokescreen I swear to primus... leave us alone.  
"Bumblebee snapped only to see smoke screen turn his helm to him" WHAT HAPPEN TO US BUMBLEBEE DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" Smokescreen cried out falling to floor,  
which disturb Him and Grimlock watching smokescreen whine like a new born sparkling.  
Bumblebee rolled his optics looking at the racer before him " well you see Smokey...I hate you and hope you rot to the pits" bee smiled happily and walks off. Grimlock shortly follows after before snapping his jaws at smokescreen making him whimper in pity and fear.

Once they were far enough from Smokescreen be groans and yells into Grimlocks chassis drowning out his hatred for smokescreen. " so what's wrong with bumblebee" Bumblebee looked up to see Sideswipe staring at them. "Bee's ex is here" Grimlock growled, Sideswipe optics widen and made >tsk< noise "that sucks seeing you ex again " Bumblebee shot his head up from grimlock's chassis " Even worse he wants me back Sideswipe, after what that glitch did to me.... all of the sudden he wants me back!" bumblebee snapped angerily making sideswipe raise's his hand to where his elbows where as a surrender sign. Bumblebee took a few breaths to calm his anger down. Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm nervously" So um...do you want me to get the other back from their patrol bee?" Bumblebee sighs and nods" of course and tell them that my ex's here too " Bumblebee rolled his optics annoyed, as Sideswipe comms the other to return to the junk yard.

Bumblebee sighed and waits for the rest if his team to come back from their patrol. Meanwhile Sideswipe went over to greet Smokescreen " so uh yeah You must be Smokescreen" Sideswipe greeted Smokescreen looked at sideswipe and smiled softly " Your Sideswipe nice to meet you kid " he smiled. Sideswipe smiled back as he noticed Strongarm and Drift returning from their patrol both of them greeted Smokescreen, Drift looked at smokescreen carefully an sighs " you do know Bumblebee has a new mate now Smokescreen" Drift explained to smokescreen only to see the the racer snarl dangerously "Like pit's he does I know deep down in his spark he misses me when we were together". Drift rolled his optics and walks off to talk to bumblebee on how he used to date this angery mech.  
Strongarm just watched and glared at smokescreen " You know you have a lot of criminal charges for doing lots of drag races" she explained and leaves as well,  
leaving Sideswipe alone with smokescreen " Hey kid you wanna hang out" Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm" Um well you see Bumblebee told me to make  
sure everything is in order" he Lied before dashing off leaving smokescreen in the dust wanting to know what Drift and Strongarm are saying to Bumblebee.

He might learn the history on how smokescreen and bumblebee used to date, but what got him more curious was how did they break up.


	2. what's in the past stays in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to learn the past about bumblebee and smokescreen on how they used to date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school just started for me today so....eh
> 
> also Quartex means 1 earth month

Soon night came around Sideswipe got a bit curious on how Bumblebee and Smokescreen used to date during the war and when Prime's death happened. Of course he did find Bumblebee awake glaring dangerously as Smokescreen as he drove off from a late night drag race. "I swear to Primus he still does his stupid racing" Bumblebee snapped to himself. 

Sideswipe walked towards Bumblebee nervously to ask him about that question as his thoughts were running through his circuits, without him realizing he bumped in Bumblebee getting lost in his thoughts"Oh i'm sorry bee I wasn't paying attention and got lost in my thoughts sorry about that" Sideswipe apologize chuckling nervously as bee looked at him. "Is there something you want Sideswipe" Bumblebee asked Sideswipe which threw the red mech off and nodded "y-yeah" he said, Bumblebee sighs and waved his hand to make sideswipe say his question. 

"Um..How did you and Smokescreen Breakup?" Bumblebee looked at Sideswipe dumbfounded and angry by that question his servos tighting up into a first but he slowly relaxed his grip and took a deep breath in and out calmly. Bumblebee sighs and looks over at Sideswipe, "it's a long story Sideswipe but..I'll tell you the story anyway's besides...DRIFT STRONGARM!" bumblebee shouted. Soon Strongarm and Drift both come out from hiding "Sorry Lieutenant we didn't mean to eavesdrop you guys" Strongarm explained as Bumblebee shook his helm gently,"Don't worry both of you just sit back and listen to the story okay". Bumblebee sighs and relaxes leting his mind wonder and looks at his team.

"you see me and smokescreen started dating when I got my voice back,which was the best day of my entire life I was very happy about it and so was he. But...when Optimus passed everything change, we all went back to Cybertron of course I decided to be a cop and Smokescreen wanted to be...an outlaw he wanted to do drag racing one day when I told I was joining the elite guards he decide to ditch me in the dust not saying by to me nor giving me a reason due his disappearance even not evening bothering to tell me where he was going. of course I was upset I fell into a deep depression, I was comfort by the others making forget on how Smokescreen ditch me in the dust. To make me feel like myself again, Prowl let me take a day off of course Jazz and I decided to have a little race which cheered me up but also brought some painful memories with Smokescreen. You see Smokescreen usually looks out for himself of course, but mostly with me He found out I would defend him and he enjoyed it" Bumblebee sighed and rubbed his arm.  
"But love could blind from time to time...Once he ditch me I waited for him to return Prowl explained to me he wasn't coming back, but I denied him and accuse him of being a lair; soon a Quartex passed it took me sometime before I realized Smokescreen really did ditch me. Which split my spark in two due to his betrayal, after all I did was amazing friends who supported me and made sure I didn't hurt myself, But prowl did say he was going to scrap up Smokescreen if he returns to me. Even though it would make me feel a bit better but I really didn't want to see him after everything he put's me through. But I was happy when he never showed up it felt like I could be myself for the first time when I was still a scout, Soon later on you guys became a team and a new family. But mostly Grimlock finally gave me a chance to make me feel love again and made sure that my needs were satisfied, and i'm pretty sure all of you know how that ended Grimlock made sure my needs were important unlike Smokescreen. Mostly Smokescreen will put his needs before other which I barely took notice of, but right now I really don't care anymore. All I need is you guys to make sure I portect all of you and that the mission will go perfectly.'' Bumblebee explained happily as he closed his optics sighing taking the earths air though and out of his intakes making him feel at peace.

"All of you rest and tomorrow we do our patorl okay" Bumblebee looked at his team which they nodded and headed off to sleep. Bumblebee sighed and makes his ways towards Grimlock who was in his dino alt mode asleep, of course Bumblebee crawled close to his dinobot and stayed closed to him and Grimlock open on optic as he smiled softly wrapping his large tail around his mate making sure Bumblebee feels comfortable as possible, making him forget everything about Smokescreen. Which made Grimlock did growl but softly he didn't want to wake Bumblebee up, making him feel worried about him. Of course Grimlock did spotted Smokescreen watching bumblebee sleep by his tail; Grimlock snarled dangerously at Smokescreen wraping his tail around Bumblebee, making Smokescreen back away in fear by the dinobot as watched Smokescreen dash off in fear. Grimlock grunted in satisfaction and finally went to sleep but he still made sure that Smokescreen would never come by him or bumblebee and that's final, He slowly pulled Bumblebee a bit closer to him making he he stayed out of sight from Smokescreen.

Smokescreen watched from the distance in anger and rolled his optics" Bumblebee will be mine you over grown tincan"Smokescreen snapped softly making sure the dinobot wouldn't hear him the last thing he wanted was to be eaten but more worse fighting the dinobot, but he went off to go to recharge and dream about him and Bumblebee getting back together once more but only in his dreams.


End file.
